martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos Stones
A chaos stone was a material formed at the creation of the universe, and then slowly evolved over the countless years. It became a naturally formed totem of chaos, with the traces of the universe’s source energy left on the chaos stone. In the legends, before the universe was conceived, all there was in existence was chaos; the three thousand boundless worlds and the Realm of the Gods hadn’t yet formed. This is the so-called primal forming chaos. These stone totems are carved from the traces of source energy and principles during the time when the primal chaos was taking form. Those chaos stone recorded the vicissitudes of the universe, having been marked by chaos energy, a type of energy that preceded all other types of energy such as the five main elemental energies, primal chaos energies, and so forth. They also contained the power of the Source Laws and were a worldly treasure. A chaos stone was something that was pointed at the source of the Great Dao. If one could fully understand a chaos stone, they would be enlightened on the principles of revolution for the universe’s source energy. One could even become the person with the deepest comprehension of Laws in the entire Divine Realm, becoming an existence on the level of an Empyrean! The traces on a chaos stone were not so fine, but rather a bit rough. Those were traces formed from natural energy, with both deep and shallow grooves. They were unlike stone tablets that supreme elders used to engrave their laws, with its delicate countless and diverse traces. Carved at the forming of the universe, these chaos stones had accumulated the infinite years of time. They were objects that had existed longer than anything else in the world. Every trace upon the chaos stone told a story about the myriad changes of the universe. They recorded the birth of countless celestial bodies, their glory, their radiance, and even their death! At the same time, this chaos stone also carried it with the aura of endless space. This universe was truly infinite. 3000 boundless worlds and the 3000 Great Worlds of the Divine Realm did not account for the entirety of the universe! Within this world, there were countless mystic realms and too many unknown enigmas and riddles that were waiting for mankind to explore. A simple Law could evolve into countless mysterious and limitless incomprehensible phenomena. Even an Empyrean would find it difficult to fully understand all the Laws of the universe. The universe with its three axis held infinite space. From ancient times until now, countless eons had passed and would continue to pass without end! Why were the chaos stones so precious? It was because they had the source Laws carved into them at the very forming of the universe. If one meditated and perceived them, that was equal to perceiving the Laws of the universe. Usually, those universe Laws had already fused into stars, space, time, and all living beings everywhere. Wanting to filter out those Laws and perceive them was easier said than done. One needed top cultivation methods and also an incredibly high level of perception.Category:Terminology Category:Worldbuilding Category:Earth Elements Category:Heavenly Treasures